


Are you trying to poison me?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint shows Tony real coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you trying to poison me?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerskink: [Clint, Gen or Clint/Any: Coffee Snob Extraordinaire](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34096316#t34096316)
> 
> Just somehow thought of Ianto of Torchwood after Clint calling Phil "Sir" in so many fics so, Clint = Ianto in someway and I thought, coffee! So let me have Coffee Snob!Clint, who may or may not offer mean cups of joe to people he likes.
> 
> Bonus: He out snobs Tony in this. Like "Really you call that good? You disgust me. Now *this* is real coffee. Amateur." and leaves him wowed

“Are you trying to poison me?” Clint asked after trying what Tony claimed to be coffee. With two fingers he put the cup back onto the nightstand and glared at the older man. 

“What? It's freshly brewed and it's good.” Tony started to look at his cup. It tasted like always. Coffee. With caffeine. Black. Hot. Coffee.

“You call this good? I don't know who made this but this is dishwater at its best.” He really looked disgusted. Tony was puzzled. No one ever made such a fuss about coffee.

“Who made it? My coffee maker made it.” 

“Amateur. That's the problem with your... _coffee_.” 

“Okay. I guess you can do better, then?” He challenged and Clint snorted. 

“Come on, put on your pants. I'll show you coffee.” He said and searched for his own clothes. 

Five minutes later they were in Clint's apartment in the kitchen. 

He started with filling water from a bottle into his kettle and put it onto the stove. His coffee beans were in the freezer. He measured them and put them into a coffee mill. He searched for his coffeepot and warmed it with a bit of the meanwhile hot water from the kettle. The powdered beans came into a gold filter and onto the pot. He took the temperature of the water before he poured it over the powder in a circling motion. He waited till the water ran through and then repeated the motion. When he was done with it, he filled the coffee in two mugs and put one in front of Tony.

“This is coffee.” He said, leaned onto the counter and took his first sip. 

Tony glared at the cup in front of him. It looked like coffee. He tried it.

“Holy mother of god! This is... wow!” It was strong and smooth and tasty and literally the best coffee he ever had. Ever. In his whole life. “Wow!”

“So?” Clint asked, smirking. 

“I'm tempted to say I've wasted my life.” Tony said and visibly enjoyed the hot liquid. And Clint hopped onto the counter, looking really smug right now.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
